fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason LaHote/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Jason. A-G Anything That Moves: So long as it is feminine and cute, Jason won't argue if it asks for sex. He's fairly blasé about sex, even family members aren't off the list if they actually want it. Badass: Takes out Rune Knights with ease. *'Badass Abnormal': Since he's from Edolas, he would normally possess no internal magic...but due to the lacrima implanted in him, he has magic...and powerful ones, too. *'Badass Boast:' Some good ones. ::'"Our name is not simply for show. We will be the dawn of a new world." *'Badass and Child Duo:' The Badass to Wendy's Child. *'Brought Down to Badass:' Yes, really. Before the series, Jason lost half of his magical power, and is still recovering it- despite this, he's still incredibly powerful. Heaven help us all when he recovers it all. BFS: Gehaburn. Big Brother Instinct/Papa Wolf: Harm Wendy? Get the hell out of there. *'Beyond The Impossible:' Wendy being in danger somehow allows Jason to do this, like he gets magic adrenaline or something, going as far as to tell the laws of physics to fuck off to keep her safe. This is always ''coupled with *'Unstoppable Rage': Once again, if you harm even a cell on Wendy's body, Jason will enter this mode, break the laws of the universe, ''and utterly destroy you. He showed a similar protective streak to Iris, and the results for the opposing side were far from pretty. This applies on a lesser scale to Vivian, the other guildmate Jason is the most attached to. Catch And Return: Jason does this to the killer in The Rebel Sleuths, with thrown knives no less. What's even more amazing is that they're exploding knives. The Comically Serious / Deadpan Snarker: Jason fits this to a neat T. Crazy Awesome: Anything Jason does while trying to defend Wendy usually lapses into this. Defying physics, running through boulders, catch exploding knives and throwing them back. Defrosting Ice King: A very quick example. Cold, callous, and quick to kill in the first few stories, Jason thaws out easily. While still stoic and frosty, he's nowhere near the block of ice he used to be at the beginning of the story. *'Character Development:' The more people join the Harem and expose Jason to friendship and love, the quicker he thaws. Outright stating he doesn't smile, a mishap with Len actually caused Jason to crack a grin and laugh. This is a leap. Determinator: '''Jason seems to have this as a secondary trait, and it overlaps with his "Beyond The Impossible" above. His sheer determination allows him to do stuff he really shouldn't be able to do, even minor things such as keeping up with people who have magic-enhanced speed. '''Expy: Jason was, by Word of God, confirmed to be based to a small extent on Sesshōmaru, at least in his relationship with Wendy, which mirrors Sesshōmaru's relationship with Rin, albeit more open. However, since Characterization Marches On, this Expy status is downplayed significantly. :Darkrai has also called Jason "Male Erza", and this is accurate to some extent. He is a obscenely powerful mage who uses Sword Magic and various forms of enhancements as his sole method of doing battle. He's even undefeated. However, unlike Erza, he's starting to get a taste of what it's like to lose. Fan Dumb: People complain about Jason's power...they forget, he's a goddamn Guild Master, at least as powerful as Makarov. Field of Blades: It's called "Hundred One-Sword Style" for a reason. *'Simultaneous Blade Spam': Jason can do this with his Hundred One-Sword Style moves. Not only can he trap his opponent by pinning them down with some of his many swords but he can make each sword strike multiple times by making them vibrate. Gratuitous Latin: His spells are named in Latin. H-P Hidden Depths: Well, he can use Mask of Truth... I Am Not Left-Handed: Jason is made of this. ''Justified Trope, since Jason is a protagonist who was ''introduced strong. Every new ability he shows off when he needs to he already had in reserve, and merely saved it for the right moment. The only time this trope came into effect and failed to save anyone's asses was in the first against Crux Kouga (and the final battle of Part I of Fairy Tail: Dawn), where even his full power wasn't enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild. Irony / Not So Different: Despite Darkirai openly states that he despises Natsu's fanatic care for his nakama, Jason also cares deeply for comrades. He just doesn't go spouting lectures about it. Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Played with. Jason is usually a loner, but he definitely looks out for those he cares about. This was shown in his Pet The Dog moment to Auffle, offering the man a place in Akatsuki. Please note this was before Jason actually began to thaw. Limit Break: ...Limit Break, duh. *'Super Mode' Lolicon: Well, he has nothing against having sex with Scylla, but she is older than she looks. Mask Power: Mask of Truth. My Significance Sense Is Tingling: Jason can sense Lacrima, due to the Lacrima inside him that resonates with others. This comes in handy when he found Wendy, and he could tell that the train Driver had a Communications Lacrima. It's also helpful for detecting oncoming clones of God Slayers. ' '''The Power of Hate:' Jason's mask is this personified, and the more he gives into his hatred, the stronger he becomes. Naturally this isn't a very healthy way to power up. The Scrappy: Jason, to a large percentage of the readers. It's not that his personality is bad..it's just that he's a Boring Invincible Hero. The author doesn't care. Power Limiter / Willfully Weak: The red bands on his outfit effectively serve as such. Purposefully Overpowered: He's a Guild Master. See Fan Dumb above. Q-V Shout-Out / In-Joke: Jason told the train driver to just "call him Alice". While it seems confusing to the reader, it's a Shout-Out to Twilight, specifically Alice Cullen, the author's favorite character who could see the future. Showy Invincible Hero: Jason is this trope a T. He's invincible so far, never having lost a battle, but unlike Natsu he does it right, already having immense power from the start, and he still manages to make the fights interesting to the reader by holding back until just the right time to unleash his power. While the reader knows Jason most likely won't lose, they never know what he'll bring out to prevent it. The Stoic: Well...he doesn't talk much. *'Not So Stoic:' As Laurent can attest. Not that it compares to when the Fountain of Truth begins to mentally torment Iris in a manner similar to rape. Jason completely loses his shit and attacks the fountain in a rage. Storm of Blades: Pluvia Laminis and Tactus Pluvia. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: And the technique isn't even named, it's just pure, unrestrained magical force. Category:Tropes